nesc_timekeepingfandomcom-20200215-history
HarrisTime Type 1
This page is about how to operate the Type 1 Arena Scoreboard controller made by HarrisTime Scoreboards. Many of the scoreboard instructions are printed on the controller above the buttons. Controller Layout 400px Power Up Plug the controller in if needed. You may need to enter the passcode sequence *, *, #, 1, 9, 8, 9, # to unlock the controller. Setting Time Press the TIME button, then using the numeric keypad enter the correct time, then press #. Example for 12:00: TIME, 1, 2, 0, 0, #. 1/10 of a Second N/A Setting Period Press PERIOD then the period number, then # Running Clock Press the STOP/GO button to start and stop the clock. Goals Adding Goals Press HS for home or VS for visitor, then #. Removing Goals Press HS for home or VS for visitor, the the correct number of goals on the numeric keypad, then #. Adding a Penalty Press HP for a home penalty or VP for a visitor penalty. Then, press the line number of the penalty. This would be 1 for the first penalty 2 for the second penalty and so on. Confirm by pressing #. Then, enter the penalty time using the numeric keypad. For example: 1, 3, 0, for 1:30. Then, press # to confirm. The penalty should show up in the scoreboard. To add a player number to the penalty (this is optional) press the two digit player number on the numeric keypad, followed by #. This is to be done immediately after entering the penalty time following the procedure above. Editing a Penalty Press HP or VP, enter the line number, then press #. Enter the new time, then press #. Removing a Penalty Press HP or VP, enter the line number, then press #. Enter 0 for the time, then press #. Additional Penalty Information There are five memory slots for penalties per team on this controller. Only first two will count down. Shots on Goal Not equipped. Horn Manually Sounding Horn Press HORN, 0, # to immediately sound the horn. Auto Horn The horn sounds automatically at the end of the period, you cannot change this. Interval Horn To activate the interval horn, press HORN, then the desired interval (either 2 for two minutes, or 3 for three minutes), followed by #. This procedure must be re-applied every period. Time of Day Mode Enter the code VI, 9, 9, # to go to and from TOD mode To set the time of day, first ensure that the scoreboard is in TOD mode. Then, press TIME, followed by the time in hours and minutes on the numeric keypad, followed by VI, then #. To exit time of day mode, enter the code: VI, 9, 9, #. Count Up/Down To enter count up mode, press *, *, #, 1, 9, 8, 9, HI, # To exit count up mode, press *, *, #, 1, 9, 8, 9, # Quick Reset N/A Power Down Unknown Misc. Other Resources Operating instructions and setup instructions from HarrisTime available at this page